Today's mobile devices provide multiple functions. For example, a smart phone may provide users with the ability to send and receive private calls, conduct conference calls, play games, listen to music, view videos, etc. These devices may have multiple forms of audio input/output which may include an integrated ear speaker and microphone, a wired jack (e.g., for headphones), wireless interfaces (e.g., BLUETOOTH) for external devices, a speaker-phone, etc. Different audio inputs may be preferable for different functions of the mobile device.